


Подарила будущее

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Fluff, Kid Fic, Post-Childbirth, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Несколько лет назад Широ не верил, что доживёт до этого дня.
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro





	Подарила будущее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gave Me a Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028379) by [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye). 



— Видишь? Я же говорила, что тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — усталый, но торжествующий голос жены доносился со стороны кровати, рядом с которой сидел Широ. Пидж, вспотевшая и взлохмаченная, наверняка хотела отоспаться не менее суток, однако выглядела она абсолютно счастливой. Широ поцеловал её в макушку и погладил по волосам.

— Да, да. И твоей маме, и всем остальным.

— Родить — всё равно, что зубы отбелить у стоматолога, — заявила Пидж, — неудобно, иногда даже больно и порой по ощущениям занимает вечность. Но оно того стоит.

— Кроме того, удовольствия ты получаешь намного больше, чем от белоснежной улыбки, — добавила Коллин. Широ не смог сдержать смешок.

— Интересная точка зрения, — он мягко прикоснулся к щеке Пидж, — ты отлично справилась, Кэти. Я горжусь тобой как никем другим, — она улыбнулась ему, с трудом сдерживая слёзы.

— Спасибо, что позволил держать себя за руку всё это время, — она сильнее прижалась к нему, и на мгновение Широ забеспокоился о том, не потеряла ли его супруга сознание. _«Конечно нет. Всё прошло хорошо, она совершенно здорова, теперь можно перестать паниковать»_

Оглядываясь на события прошлого, Широ знал, как глупо было волноваться все девять месяцев. Пидж идеально переносила беременность; у неё не было утреннего недомогания, её давление всегда было в норме, никаких обмороков или осложнений. В худшем случае, она капризничала по утрам, отказываясь больше отдыхать, и проявляла тягу к ненавистному арахису.

Однако они оба знали, почему Широ был взволнован. Он боялся передать некоторые старые заболевания ребёнку, беспокоился о том, что из-за изменений в его теле этого ребёнка вообще не получится зачать.

И, конечно, немаловажным оказалось то, что он уже давно смирился с тем, что скорее всего умрёт раньше, чем ему исполнится тридцать. Раньше, чем он успеет жениться и создать семью.

Но всё же он был здесь. Рядом с ним находилась счастливая жена, тёща с гордостью смотрела на них обоих, а Сэм, Мэтт и остальные сидели в комнате ожидания. А затем пришла медсестра и принесла их с Пидж дочь.

— Подержи её первым, Такаши, — произнесла Пидж. Широ сглотнул, нервно протягивая руки, и в тот момент, когда крошечное тело поместилось в них, его поразил взрыв положительных эмоций.

Она идеальна. У неё чёрные волосы, черты лица Пидж, десять пальцев на руках, десять на ногах, и она _его_ дочь. Его даже не раздражал её плач.

 _Алана Мария Холт_. Пидж ещё во время беременности желала узнать пол ребёнка, и, когда стало известно, что будет девочка, они с Широ составили список имён всех женщин-учёных или исследовательниц космоса. Однако Пидж предложила почтить память великого Алана Тьюринга.

Алана. Это прекрасное имя.

Ребёнок открыл глаза, невинно посмотрел на Широ, и тот не смог сдержать слёз. Любовь, радость, то, что он _выжил_ и теперь стоял здесь, держа эту крошечную бесценную жизнь — это было невероятно.

_«Я отец. **Отец** »_

Он помог любимой женщине создать это маленькое чудо. Их любовь создала жизнь. _Каждую частичку этой жизни_.

— Такаши? — встревоженный голос Пидж вернул его к реальности. — Такаши, ты…

— Прости, — он быстро моргнул несколько раз, пытаясь не плакать, — извини, я просто… я такой…

— Я знаю, — Пидж улыбнулась, и её собственные глаза заблестели от слёз, — я тебя понимаю.

И это несмотря на то, что он не хотел делиться с ней своими страхами и обсуждать их, а она всё равно понимала его. Пидж уткнулась в его плечо, а Коллин подошла ближе, чтобы обнять их обоих. Она тоже расплакалась.

— Вы будете самыми замечательными родителями, — сказала она, — это нелегко, иногда даже больно, но оно и вправду того стоит. По крайней мере, я точно не пожалела, — она поцеловала Пидж в лоб, — а теперь у моего ребёнка появился собственный ребёнок, — Пидж покраснела от её слов.

— Мама…

Алана вновь захныкала, и Пидж быстро расстегнула ночную рубашку. Потребовалось несколько попыток, но вскоре малышка взяла грудь и успокоилась.

— Когда можно будет позвать остальных? — спросила Коллин. Широ вытер слёзы.

— Думаю, когда Пидж будет готова.

Через несколько минут Пидж закончила кормить Алану, и Коллин открыла дверь, чтобы впустить Сэма и Мэтта. Кит вошёл вместе с ними, и все трое с умилением посмотрели на новорождённую.

Широ прижал Пидж к себе и зарылся носом в её волосы.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он. Пидж тихо зевнула и, спустя пару мгновений, уснула.

_«Спасибо за моё будущее»_


End file.
